In the market, a great number of devices used to hold handheld objects have been developed, and these handheld electronic devices/gadgets, such as navigation devices, lighting system for bicycles, smartphones, etc. Different types of casings are sold as a supplementary component to enclose the device so as to protect the edges of the gadget and as a locking part. In general, the rear surface of a handheld electronic device is provided with an attachment device for holding. Some cases are made of rigid plastic and are used to snap the device onto a locking system. Other cases are made of a flexible material that can be manipulated to attach to protect the electronic gadgets.
There are other mechanisms currently used to lock a gadget in place. A common mechanism for locking the gadget in place includes the use of a key which is attached to the chuck during the insertion or removal of an attachment. Disadvantages in these keyed chucks include the fact that the keys are easily lost or misplaced, and that they are often cumbersome to use.
Due to the number of handheld electronic devices has increased, and other gadgets to be held has increased, consumers are always looking for new locking system which can lock the device or the like and can easily be released as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,451 discloses a rotary power tool comprising: a drive motor; a shaft rotatively coupled to the drive motor; a locking structure secured to the shaft and including at least one engageable surface thereon; a directional control mechanism coupled to the drive motor; and a retractable interlocking mechanism coupled to the directional control mechanism and including a locking element, movable in response to movement of the directional control mechanism between a locking position in engagement with the engageable surface on the locking structure for preventing the rotation of the shaft and a retracted position out of engagement with the engageable surface to permit rotation of the shaft.
US Patent Publication No. 20040250577 discloses an electrical steering lock device comprising: a lock shaft operative to protrude into and retract from a lock groove, formed on a steering shaft, such that the lock shaft assumes a protruding position to engage with the lock groove for blocking rotation of the steering shaft while assuming a retracting position to disengage from the lock groove for unlocking rotation of the steering shaft; and a drive unit for protruding and retracting the lock shaft, wherein a retracting force, with which the lock shaft is retracted from the lock groove by the drive unit, is set such that the retracting force, occurring when the lock shaft is moved inside the lock groove, is set to be greater than that occurring when the lock shaft is moved outside the lock groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,139,246, entitled “Universal Mounting Device For One Or More Accessories And Method Of Using Same” discloses a device for removably mounting an accessory to a vehicle, the device comprising: a chassis including a first end, an opposing second end, at least one leg extending therebetween, and an accessory interface located proximate the first end of the chassis, the accessory interface including a first surface and an opposing second surface, the leg including at least one hole extending therethrough; at least one fastening mechanism extending into at least a portion of the hole of the leg; a first accessory mount and a second accessory mount, each accessory mount being configured to engage at least one of the first and second surfaces of the accessory interface; and at least one fastener extending through the first accessory mount, through the accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,243,738, entitled “System And Method For Mounting A Handheld Electronic Device”, discloses a system for mounting an electronic handheld device includes a case having a mounting structure and a locking structure attached to the case by aligning a portion of the locking structure with a portion of the mounting structure and rotating the locking structure or the case.
Conventional locking system such as Quadlock (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,243,738), Tiagra Sport, and Rokform, having mounting hole to be mounted onto a corresponding plate faces difficulties in alignment as the alignment is essentially depending on projections projected out from a circular body and grooves that allow the projections to enter. Further, these conventional locking systems have a release lock button which can cause undesired obstacle when the mounted device is blocking the user in viewing the location of the lock button. The mount system has a case/adaptor with an octagonal mounting hole which is used to attach to any handheld gadget or the like.
FIGS. 16A & 16B Indicate the possibilities of using currently available phone mount to mount phone onto a support. When a phone user wants to mount a phone using a mounting system, a mounting adapter for phone is required. FIG. 16A shows a phone case that can be mounted onto the locking system, while FIG. 16B shows a mounting adaptor plate which can be attached to any kind of electronic device and also be mounted onto the locking system.
The shortcomings of currently available octagonal mounting is that the matching and alignment are very much depend on the projections projected out from a circular body and grooves that allows the projection to enter.